An internal combustion engine employing a turbocharger may additionally employ an aftercooler arrangement. During high power condition of the engine and high humidity of intake air, moisture present in the intake air may condense within the intake manifold. Further, the condensation of the moisture may occur within the aftercooler itself or downstream of the aftercooler with respect to a flow direction of the intake air in the system.
The condensed moisture may affect the health of one or more engine components. For example, the condensed moisture may mix with depositions present in the engine components and may form unwanted compounds detrimental to health of the engine components. These unwanted compounds may destroy the engine components such as, the aftercooler, mixers, tubes, and other such devices.
Hence, there is a need for a system to control condensation of the moisture within the engine.